kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Meeting I (The Journey)
The following scene appears in "Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey", taking place just after the events of the first Traverse Town campaign. Story Unbestknowen to either Taran, Ariel, Hercules or their newfound friends, their victory over Edgar and the Guard Armor had not gone unnoticed. For thousands of miles away in an abandoned castle, found deep within another more darker world, a darkened sort of individuals watched and waited...with a dark purpose. Through a glowing hologram that shined above a monitor on a large table, the men watched the heroes as they celebrated their first victory and of their renewed hope for the future. One of the shadowed individuals, a large figure with a most peculiar quirk, a burning flame on his scalp instead of hair, sniffed derisively. "Heh, that little squirt took down one of our best Darkhearts", he snarked calmly in regards to the leading hero before suddenly bursting in an indignant fury, "Who'd have thought it?!!" Another being, who lounged on the floor due to his rather unique physiology, cocked his head in confusion before rubbing his scarred temple with a solitary clawed finger. "Yes...it does seem rather...peculiar", he agreed, "After all, how in all things could a simple peasant lad be able to slay the Guardian Armor in very little time at all?" Still another figure, a tall, lanky man who's very countenance would remind others of a venomous snake, turned to look at his allies with a sneer on his face. "Calm yourself, both of you", he scoffed, "Such is the power of a Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own..." On cue, the gangly parrot on his shoulder squawked mockingly, "Aawwwk! Not his own strength! You heard it from the boss here!" From the other side of the table, a massive woman pulled a seashell from a purse she carried, and opened it, revealing a swarm of frightened shrimp before plucking one shrimp to throw into her mouth for a snack. Using a tentacle to wipe her mouth, she laughed, "Ohoh...bah! That smallfry, Edgar, couldn't keep his mouth shut about us if his life depended on it. I say we get rid of both Triton's headstrong lovesick girl & Mr. Zero-to-Hero and turn the kid into a Darkheart! That'll settle things quick enough." Next to the large woman, a skeletal-thin female draped in a large fur coat upturned her nose at the figures in the hologram, then proceeded to take a long drag out of the long cigar she held in her fingertips. "I do hope you all have noticed this", she spoke, "But the boy's new friends are also well-known lackeys of that buffoon wizard, Yen Sid." After the proud woman mentioned this, a skinny man with no left hand peered closely to see if his ally was correct. Much to his horror, she was. Jumping back, he exclaimed with a refined, nasally accent, "Swoggle me eyes, you're right! They're all bilge rats from the look of them!" A massive shadowed figure, with eyes black as tar and yet also gold as amber, merely folded his arms from a corner and turned to face the Englishman to his left. "Oh, and you are the one to speak on what others appear to be like, Hook?", he smirked. A hawk on his left shoulder uttered a piercing shriek in agreement. At the mention of this rather cruel-humored "bon mot", another mysterious figure who curiously appeared to have no head on his shoulders, burst out into a string of insane laughter. The Englishman who had no left hand, the one referred to as "Hook", let his face drop in shock before contorting it into a countenance of rage. "SHUT UP!!", he screamed. This resulted in a sudden lapse of arguing between the members of the council which lasted for merely 10 seconds before they were halted by the voice of one more individual who made its presence unknown till now. "Enough." The group immediately halted their quarreling and turned to face their leader, a tall woman exuding vast amounts of intimidation and evil from her being, who stepped from the shadows slowly, as if to make herself known through use of suspense. When she fully emerged from the corridor at the end of the hall, she stopped in her tracks to survey all that she saw before continuing onward with her thoughts on the matter. "Unlike all others who have come before him, young Taran was not chosen by the Inheritance Ceremony of an already established Keyblade Wielder. Rather, the Entity of the Keyblades itself has chosen him.", She explained. After a brief pause, she spoke once more. "Whether or not he will conquer the evil force corrupting the darkness or let it swallow him, he will still be of some use to us. Throughout his travels, he will come to all our worlds, intending to seal the Keyholes in order to keep them safe from the Darkhearts' grasp. But all he will end up doing is exposing the maidens of light to us. Once all 10 Princesses of Heart are found, the end will soon be nigh...and the light of Kingdom Hearts itself...will be ours." With this, the entire gathering of individuals, known collectively as the Hellfire Organization, grinned wickedly one and all at the prospect of their plans coming to fruition, as their leader merely gave a cold little smile, her eyes gleaming bright in reflection of the chapel's hellish torches around her... Category:Script Teases